Our Love
by delicate.radiance
Summary: It's the story of Briseis and Achilles...how they meet and fall in love and how it ended sadly.FINISHED
1. the Priestess of Apollo

Disclaimer: Troy story never belonged to me so off . it belonged to Homer and the people that made the movie X3  
  
"Our Love"  
  
Chapter one: the Priestess of Apollo

* * *

Note: I wasn't really sure at the time I watched the movie if I liked or not. "but I really liked the romance between Achilles and Briseis. So if you liked it please R & R oh and if its messed up I'm sorry but I watched it ... 4-5 days ago and I forget "

* * *

Briseis looked around from were she was hiding; Achilles' men raided the temple of Apollo, how much Briseis hated that man right now, for the temple of Apollo was destroyed. She looked around once more incase there was still someone around. Briseis slowly got up from her hiding place. But was only to be grabbed by one of Achilles men.  
  
"hm... what a pretty priestess, I'm very sure she will make a great war gift for Achilles" one of the men said as he took a hold of Briseis by the waist well and different man tied her arms and legs up. Briseis froze 'a gift to Achilles? Me? I guess,I will be priestess no longer, I need to fight back. Even if I need to die trying, I will not be Achilles slave.' So Briseis kicked the men that was tying her up,  
  
"Let me go!" Briseis hissed at them. But all they did was laugh at her.  
  
"Why should we little priestess no point in fighting now, by night you may no longer be a priestess." The man that she kicked said as he pulled Briseis' hair. But he's arm was near her mouth, so she bit him.  
  
"idiot girl!" the men growled and hit her hard on the head and Briseis fainted.  
  
"Stay here little priestess, Achilles will be back in before sunsets" the men that had Briseis by the waist before said laughing as he walked out of the hut. Briseis looked around. Were was she? Then it kicked in. she was kidnapped by that bloody Achilles' men.. how she wanted his head on a plate right about now.  
  
A little later a man walked in. 'ah so this is the great Achilles' Briseis thought. Achilles looked around and saw her. He looked into her eyes then started changing in front of Briseis!  
  
'Why is he changing in front of me..' Briseis thought as Achilles took off the bottom half of his clothes. Briseis was unsure what to do or say, why was he doing this? , Maybe to temp her? 'oh gods and goddesses please tell me why my heart beats so fast' Briseis thought, finally looking away from the undressed warrior. Not long after she looked away Achilles covered the bottom half of himself and walked to Briseis who was on the floor to one side of the hut, he looked into her eyes. 'Something about these eyes' Achilles thought to himself.  
  
"Tell me your name, priestess." Achilles said coldly to Briseis. But Briseis wouldn't speak at all.  
  
"Can't speak? You do know that I could kill you in less then a second if I wanted too. Afraid?" Achilles looked at her but she didn't move. She wasn't afraid. But after looking at her, he moved closer to her and took some of her hair.  
  
"hmm.. You look like royalty" Achilles moved her hair in his fingers and let go. What was is feeling the both were feeling right then?  
  
"Yup, royalty" Achilles looked at her. "Still not speaking...are you not afraid of me?" he asked.  
  
"No" was all that Briseis said. Achilles laughed.  
  
"So the little priestess can speak" Briseis looked away.  
  
"I still don't know you name priestess.. or should I call you princess?" Achilles asked  
  
"Why do you want to know so badly?" Briseis coldly asked the man. He was taken back. No one has ever spoken so coldly at him before and now a priestess that is now his slave is attacking like he was nothing.  
  
"Because I wanted to know girl" Achilles hissed.  
  
"Sir, the king wants to see you" a man said at the door of the hut, Achilles turned and sighed.  
  
"Tell him I will be coming" Achilles said waving him off and the man left. Achilles. Took out a knife and Briseis looked at it, 'what was he going to do to her?' she wondered.  
  
"Don't worry girl, I'm not going to hurt you" Achilles said as he cut the rope off of her arms and legs. Briseis was free.  
  
"I wouldn't think about leaving, priestess. For this is about the safest place around here for a girl like you" Achilles got up and changed and left. For some unknown reason Briseis stayed. Until a couple of men took a hold of her and took her out saying "Don't worry little slave, Menelaus is not going to hurt you... for now"  
  
That name made Briseis blood freeze, where was Achilles when you most needed him?

* * *

sorry if it's all different from the movie. I wanted to change it a little so not all the fics would be the same. Or I try at the less. Please read and review. Try not to flame ,please 


	2. kidnapped again

Disclaimer: Troy story never belonged to me so off it belonged to Homer and the people that made the movie X3  
  
"Our Love"  
  
Chapter two: kidnapped again...   
  
Note: thanks to the ppl that reviewed so happy

* * *

"I wouldn't think about leaving, priestess. For this is about the safest place around here for a girl like you" Achilles got up and changed and left. For some unknown reason Briseis stayed. Until a couple of men took a hold of her and took her out saying "Don't worry little slave, Menelaus is not going to hurt you... for now"  
  
That name made Briseis blood freeze, where was Achilles when you most needed him?  
  
Briseis thought about Helen of Sparta no., Troy, and Briseis' cousin, Paris. Menelaus and his' brother (?) Agamemnon. Helen of Troy was once Helen of Sparta married to Menelaus but once Paris came to meet Menelaus to talk peace. Helen and Paris fell in deep love and Helen ran away to Troy to be Paris' wife. This is what is said to be that started the war.

* * *

"Achilles you bring me no gift" Agamemnon looked at Achilles with cold eyes as Achilles was standing there not a care in the world of Agamemnon or Menelaus that sat in front of him.  
  
"Why you can go to the temple of Apollo and take whatever you want" Achilles said coldly, worrying about the girl.  
  
"no, Achilles I hear of something that your men picked up today. Knowing it meant nothing to you. I thought I would take it out of your hands" Agamemnon laughed, as a couple of men came in with Briseis. Achilles turned around to see Briseis.  
  
"let her go" Achilles hissed.  
  
"Why Achilles, getting anger over a whore" Agamemnon laughed. Achilles could take it no long. He took out a sword attacked the man to Briseis left.  
  
"Stop It!" Briseis screamed on top on her lungs. Achilles turned in confusion and looked at Briseis. "I don't anyone killing for me!" Briseis looked at Achilles was the one that wronged.  
  
"What?" Achilles still looking confused dropping his sword. Agamemnon smirked.  
  
"take her away" Agamemnon said with a wide smile. Achilles looked at him and dropped the sword.  
  
"We will not be fighting in the next battle, until you give her back to me" Achilles hissed and dropped the sword and walked out. Going back to his tent and sat to think about the priestess and how she, little he knew about her changed him so fast.

* * *


	3. my name

Disclaimer: Troy story never belonged to me so off it belonged to Homer and the people that made the movie X3  
  
"Our Love"  
  
Chapter three: my name

* * *

The next day, Achilles and his men were only look at the war that was going on in front of the walls of Troy. Achilles didn't get a lot of sleep that night. Because of that priestess he was worrying about her all night and couldn't stop thinking about her. After sometime the Greeks lost the battle and ran back to the beach. Priam the king of Troy was kind and told the Greeks that they could come back to get the body of the dead away. Achilles started thinking that maybe the Troy wasn't that bad. But maybe it's because of Briseis.  
  
It was nightfall as Achilles walked too Agamemnon to get Briseis back.  
  
"Were is she?" Achilles asked as he walked in front of Agamemnon.  
  
"With the solders, they lost today so I thought I'll give them something to make them happy" Agamemnon laughed as Achilles ran out and went to find Briseis. 'Damn girl' Achilles thought in his mind.  
  
"What a pretty girl" one men said putting his hand to Briseis back.  
  
"Come near me and I'll kill you" Briseis hissed moving away. Without her knowing Achilles was running over to her.  
  
"girl don't make me hurt you" the solders grabbed her arm.  
  
"she said let her go!" Achilles took the solders arm and killed a couple of the men around her. Briseis was in shock. No matter how strong and unafraid outside, Briseis fell but Achilles had his arm about her waist and picked her up and slowly into his arms he took Briseis back to his tent and put her slowly down onto his bed.  
  
"are you okay?" Achilles kindly asked, as kindly as he could. Briseis didn't say anything. Achilles took a towel and a bowl of water and tried to clean Briseis wounds but she only moved away and Achilles still a man and with a small temper and annoyed put the towel back into the bowl.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you" Achilles sighed and took some food and turned back to Briseis who slowly started cleaning the wounds on her face herself. Achilles put the food in front of her, sat and looked at her. Briseis looked at Achilles and wonder. Was this the man that was the greatest warrior that even she had heard stories that traveled from Greek to Troy? He seemed to have a heart and was nice to her. Maybe he was not that cold and heartless. Briseis blushed a little when Achilles looked at her, as she was looking at him.  
  
"Briseis" she sighed as she took a fruit and ate it slowly not taking her eyes off him. 'he's different, from all the men I have known all my life' she thought.  
  
Achilles looked at her again.  
  
"what did you say?" he asked confused about her. 'one second ago she was so cold to him and wouldn't say a word now? She was talking to him? Who does this girl think she's talking to?' he thought.  
  
"Briseis is my name" she sighed and thought about how slow he was.  
  
"Briseis is you name ha? What a pretty name" Achilles looked at Briseis. She tried not to blush and looked down at the fruit that was still in her hands.  
  
"its only a name" she said. Achilles looked at her and smiled. Briseis looked up and now she was unsure about what to think of him.

* * *

wow so many reviews in one day ,so happy. Was I was talking about my reviews and one more pop up. Ah reviews make my day I have a editor but I don't really have the time to give it to her. I gave her chap 1 and 2 I'll fix them when I have the time k? again thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Is it love?

Disclaimer: Troy story never belonged to me so off it belonged to Homer and the people that made the movie X3  
  
"Our Love"  
  
Chapter four: is it love?  
  
"Briseis is you name ha? What a pretty name" Achilles looked at Briseis. She tried not to blush and looked down at the fruit that was still in her hands.  
  
"Its only a name" she said. Achilles looked at her and smiled. Briseis looked up and now she was unsure about what to think of him.

* * *

Was he being kind to her only to use her for his fun and lovemaking? Briseis didn't think so. Strange, she didn't know him for a long time but only for a couple of hours. Something so different was about him, she was not as afraid with him, and in his deep eyes was warm feeling that he didn't show outside. Briseis sighed and fell to her back to sleep.  
  
Maybe he did have a heart after all.  
  
"why are you being so kind to me?" Briseis asked looking at Achilles.  
  
"Can't I be kind to you?" Achilles said putting his hand onto Briseis cheek moving his fingers down her cheek and neck.  
  
"please....don't" Briseis moved away, but really in her heart, she loved the feeling of his hands.  
  
Maybe, maybe Achilles was truly a kind person. But Briseis was unsure, but right about now how Briseis wanted to go home and talk to her cousins. She turned her head to Achilles who fell asleep, and thought sadly.  
  
'I must kill him, so no more men will die in his hands' Briseis looked at Achilles.  
  
Later that night as Achilles slept. Briseis got up and slowly and took a knife from the table, slowly put her body over his, and putting the knife slowly down to his neck. Briseis started breathing hard.  
  
She didn't want to kill him, but she had to. ... the knife was on Achilles neck. Briseis couldn't do it.  
  
Achilles eyes shot open and looked at Briseis, both eye to eye. Briseis was scared why was her heart beating so fast?

is it love?

* * *

shorter chapter make next chapter longer


	5. That night

* * *

Disclaimer: Troy story never belonged to me so off it belonged to Homer and the people that made the movie X3  
  
"Our Love"  
  
Chapter five: that night

* * *

Achilles eyes shot open and looked at Briseis, both eye to eye. Briseis was scared why was her heart beating so fast?  
  
Was it love?  
  
His eyes still looking at her eyes, both unmoving. Briseis couldn't let go of the knife, couldn't take her eyes away and just kill him.  
  
"Do it." Achilles whispered still eye to eye with her.  
  
"What?" Briseis eye widened.  
  
"Do it. Kill me. It doesn't matter if I die today or 50 years from now. We will still die one day." He put his hand to her head and before Briseis knew it, Achilles turned and he was now on top of her. Still looking. Not letting go. Something changed both of them.  
  
It was love.  
  
Slowly still eye-to-eye Achilles moved his hand up Briseis leg and slowly put his lips to her lips. Briseis gave in to Achilles and prayed in her heart that Apollo would forgive her. He then put his hand down to her arm then to her hand. Finally she let go of the knife and she put her hands to his shoulders. Achilles moved the sides of Briseis dress up, still kissing her heatedly. While Briseis' arms wound around Achilles neck, he kept moving his body closer and closer to her.  
  
Both, wishing to never let go.  
  
"Achilles, sir" one of Achilles men came into the tent as Achilles sat in a chair watching the ever-different Briseis sleep. In the past Achilles never watched the women he slept with, but she was different. Maybe he was changing because of Briseis and showing he actually had a heart.  
  
"Shhh" Achilles whispered as he put his fingers to his lips to sign of not to make any further noise. Then slowly moved out of his tent. As Achilles was outside talking with his soldier, Briseis slowly got up feeling the pain in her lower body; thinking about what happened last night. Briseis was no longer a virgin that mean she could and no longer be the priestess of Apollo. But knowing that she loved Achilles and that it was not really rape made her feel better. Briseis got out of the bed she and Achilles had shared the night before and dressed. She stepped out of the tent to a warm morning, the sun shining in her face she saw Achilles talking to someone.  
  
"We will leave for Greece in the morning" Achilles said to his men, Briseis stepped back. What did this mean?

* * *

wow I never thought I would get so many reviews! I'm so happy thanks to everyone that reviewed. I was going to make this chapter an R chapter but then I thought: "I dunno how to write R type stories" my editor was going to help me but I was like.. "...oo" yeah if you people really want an R fic review and tell me. I'll talk to me editor about it. Thanks again hey hey this is the 'editor' aka blue ice2 or aka firefly ANYWAYS do u guys want Angelic-Yuki or what ever she calls herself now(dunt kill me) to write some limey/lemons? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bwahahhahaha we shall make her write them cause she is actually really good...but she doesnt know it .-- here she come....I AM invisible 


	6. have you ever fought?

Disclaimer: Troy story never belonged to me so off it belonged to Homer and the people that made the movie X3  
  
"Our Love"  
  
Chapter seven: have you ever fought in a war?

* * *

"My love for you is stronger. If we are apart I don't think I could ever bear it. I never knew of this kind of happiness before I met you" Briseis sighed looking at him. Achilles combed Briseis' brown soft hair, and smiled knowing for the first time a woman had finally made him complete.  
  
"Dearest Briseis, I love you too," Achilles whispered as they fell into sleep.

* * *

It was late noon by the time they woke, as they dressed and sat to eat. Achilles' cousin Patroclus walked into the tent.  
  
"Achilles, cousin. I need to talk to you" Patroclus looked at Briseis with cold and dislike in his eyes, then he turned to Achilles with warmer eyes.  
  
"ok Patroclus" Achilles said getting up and walking over to Briseis giving her a kiss and walked out.  
  
So they walked near the sea were no soldier or kings were around.  
  
"why cousin? Why do you want to go back? Is it because of that girl? That slave?" Patroclus hissed out slave like it burned his mouth.  
  
"Briseis is not a slave, She' more then a slave to me" Achilles hissed out, wondering why must Patroclus hate Briseis so much.  
  
'Cousin listen to yourself, your turning into a lovesick bird. Do you not hear what the soldiers or saying about you in the camp? The girl is going to destroy you" Patroclus gasped as he put his hands on Achilles arms looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"I know what I say, Patroclus. But we will leave in the morning, there is no need for us here in Troy and in this war" Achilles sighed patting his cousin's back.  
  
"Cousin I want to fight! You know I can fight well! Can't you let me fight this one time before we leave?" Patroclus asked Achilles letting go of his arms.  
  
"Patroclus let me ask you. Have you ever fought in a war?, ever killed a man?" Achilles asked Patroclus knowing that he was still young and not meant to fight at this time.  
  
"no" Patroclus whispered.  
  
"Do you know how it feel's after killing someone? How it feels like they are praying for your death from the underworld?" Achilles asked, knowing that it was a dark and not the most welcoming feeling. But he still fought and Briseis was the only women that brought Achilles peace for the wrong he had did. Once again Patroclus whispered the same thing.  
  
"you don't so don't think war is a wonderful thing until you had fought in one. A lot of men die and if you do one wrong thing, you could die as well" Achilles sighed before walking off. Leaving Patroclus by the sea, to look out the great waters and think about war and fighting.

* * *

hey people thanks for the great reviews! I feel that people really like this story, But as for the two flames =P I have and still is reading The Iliad. Thank you too anon and NightbirdSongbird for the 'nice reviews'. I know how incredibly inaccurate my story is but this is fanfiction if you people have not figured that out =P I have all the right to write whatever I want to. But it seems that my story to you people are rubbish. I'm sorry to NightbirdSongbird if you want to 'spear me' because of this fiction but this is FANFICTION! I'm trying to write what I see and this story has nothing to do with the book. I try to put it in the way I see it and not as the book. I know it is like the movie in many ways but this is my story. I know that patroclus was not Achilles cousin but was in a way he's lover. I understand that. NightbirdSongbird I'm sorry but I found your 'so called review' to be very childish. One more thing, its very hurtful that you use the goddess Athena (or any god or goddess) to 'help' you flame stories about Achilles and Briseis, and no NightbirdSongbird I do not believe this is blasphemy. This is a story based off the movie NOT the book,and as for anon I know you didn't want to be rude but it did sound rude to me, because you called my story rubbish.

Thank you for your comments.

Angelic-Yuki

P.S. I would all so like to say this is my story, I'm a writer and this is my story. I have the right to write what ever I want. I really did find what NightbirdSongbird wrote to be VERY rude and as an author I'm very annoyed by what you wrote and said. THERE I said it. Takes a lot of my back.  
  
And now I give this to my editor and see what she has to say. Because it is her story too and she has ever right to say want she wants to say. (she bites)  
  
ALOOOHAAAAAAA! Well well looks like I got permission to talk a bit here... so I think I will. To those lovely souls that have written feed back: We are both really happy so many of you are enjoying "our love". BUT for those who wrote the flames, I think it is rather disappointing. Here we have a writer that is trying to show others her point of view, how she reads in between the lines/scenes and there you go saying how bad it is. Alright I understand some people will not like the plot line but it would be highly appreciated if you could leave the strange unconstructive comments outside. And to NightbirdSongbird I actually found your review amusing. Thanks for making me laugh at that cough wonderfully written review. But I was wondering why so many other stories featuring this couple has received the EXACT same flame? Running out of ideas are we? If you do not enjoy seeing stories that have Achilles and Briseis as a pair then why don't you just stay away from them? Anyways lets all end this on a happy note!! Enjoy the newest chapter from 'Our Love'. I have to go calm Angelic-Yuki down.


	7. We would have been going home today

Disclaimer: Troy story never belonged to me so off it belonged to Homer and the people that made the movie X3  
  
"Our Love"  
  
Chapter seven : We would have been going home today

* * *

"You don't so don't think war is a wonderful thing until you had fought in one. A lot of men die and if you do one wrong thing, you could die as well" Achilles sighed before walking off. Leaving Patroclus by the sea, to look out the great waters and think about war and fighting.

* * *

It was late at night when all was thought to be quiet; all was thought to be sleeping. The solders of Troy put attacked the solder of Greece with balls of fire. Thankfully Achilles' and his men were far from the attack. But in the morning the Greece once again went to war with Troy. Achilles went to fight with them. But something was wrong for Achilles was in the tent with Briseis.  
  
Later in the day after Achilles and Briseis woke and got dressed, as they ate Eudorus walked in with a down face.  
  
"Sir I need to talk to you" Eudorus said sadly looking down, he couldn't look at him. Briseis looked at Eudorus. There was something wrong she thought and looked down, Achilles slowly got up, put his hand on Briseis and walked out as Briseis sat there.  
  
"What is it Eudorus?" Achilles looked at him smiling. Eudorus had never seen Achilles so happy before. Maybe this woman did warm Achilles' cold heart as many people on around the camp whispered behind him.  
  
"Sorry, we when to fight" Eudorus said looking down. Achilles' looked at him.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to fight?" Achilles growled at Eudorus but didn't look too upset.  
  
"Sir, Patroclus fought too... he took your armor and we thought it was you. He moved, looked, and fought like you" Eudorus sighed.  
  
"Where is he then? I need to talk to him" Achilles asked Eudorus. 'I told Patroclus not to fight, He had to go' Achilles thought and crossed his arms.  
  
"Sir...Patroclus.. was killed." Eudorus whispered. Achilles looked up. Patroclus was killed ringed in his ear. What did that mean? Why? How? WHO? Achilles heart was filled anger.  
  
"What do you mean Patroclus was killed?! Who killed him?!" Achilles looked at him annoyed and sad well at the same time mad as ever. The two didn't see that Briseis was in the background looking on. Seeing what was happening and see that Achilles was mad. But didn't go to him for she waited at the same time worried for she had never seen Achilles so mad before.  
  
"Hector killed Patroclus" Eudorus looked at Achilles and then saw Briseis in the back. Had she heard? Well Briseis did, she went all pale and looked on and thought 'Hector, her cousin killed someone so young? Hector was going to die.. die in the hands of his' cousin's lover.. Achilles'  
  
"Why did you let this happen?!" Achilles grabbed Eudorus by the neck and started ringing him. Eudorus was taken back. Never would Achilles do this. But then Achilles' cousin Patroclus the only thing that he had to a family next to his mother, had died why shouldn't he be mad?  
  
Briseis saw and could no longer stay in the back and only watch. She ran to them screaming, "Stop! Achilles! Don't! Stop!" but as she ran to him. He let go of Eudorus and grabbed Briseis. Her eyes widened as he tighten his grip. Briseis' Hectors cousin, how he hated everyone in that family right now.  
  
"Achilles'" Briseis gasped, Achilles only thought of how she was the one that helped Patroclus die. If he didn't fall in love and didn't want to go back to Greece, maybe Patroclus wouldn't have died.  
  
"Achilles.. please" Briseis voice was going weaker. Achilles looked at her and let go. Pushing her into the sand. Briseis coughed and Achilles walked back to his tent not saying anything. Leaving Eudorus and Briseis in the sand looking at him. Briseis couldn't hold it anymore and started crying about what had happened. Eudorus looked sadly at her. for it wasn't truly because of her that Patroclus died.  
  
"We would have been going home today" Eudorus sighed sadly looking at Briseis then to Achilles tent. Briseis only cried and looked at Achilles' tent sadly wondering what would happen next and whispered sadly  
  
"Achilles..."

* * *

thank you for the really nice reviews. I'm sorry about my comment on the last chapter, but I want everyone to understand that this has nothing to do with the book. I'm getting really tried of people saying that its different from the book and they think it should be changed and be more like the book. I have read about Troy but ya my story is about Achilles and Briseis. I don't care how wrong the movie was. I'm only writing this fanfiction because of them. (not saying I hated the movie or the book. Really I injoyed both. Because it was different the story i mean ")  
  
Thanks for the great reviews keep on reviewing please   
  
Angelic-Yuki 

(woah weird i thought this was chapter 8. guess i was wrong ..")


	8. Everything now changes

Disclaimer: Troy story never belonged to me so off it belonged to Homer and the people that made the movie X3  
  
"Our Love"

* * *

chapter eight: everything now changes  
  
"We would have been going home today" Eudorus sighed sadly looking at Briseis then to Achilles tent. Briseis only cried and looked at Achilles' tent sadly wondering what would happen next and whispered sadly  
  
"Achilles..."

* * *

Achilles walked into the tent picked up some food and looked at it. Patroclus would never get to eat again.. Never see sunlight, and will never love a women like he loved Briseis...Briseis, cousin to the man that killed his cousin. He knew he could never hurt Briseis but he did. The only thing that came to mind was too kill Briseis' cousin; Hector...  
  
Achilles sat down onto the floor, anger too strong. He didn't see Briseis walk in and sit next to him.  
  
"Your going to kill Hector, my cousin" Briseis whispered. She couldn't look at him, not now.  
  
"He killed my cousin" Achilles hissed looking at Briseis but saw her looking down away from him. Was she afraid of him now?  
  
"Everything now changes" Briseis whispered as tears dropped from her cheek. Achilles looked at her and took wiped her cheek and whispered her name.  
  
There was something about Briseis that made Achilles feel warm and loved as if he was never loved in his life. Why did this happen to him? One second he was in pain for the lost of his cousin and anger to Hector for killing him. But looking at Briseis only made him sad because of the tears falling from her cheeks.  
  
That night they were still together, but unlike the nights before, Briseis didn't feel as safe in Achilles arms because of the anger that he had showed her that day. Her neck was still a little red but it wasn't because of that. It was because Achilles hurt her unlike the many times he had saved her. That night they didn't sleep, Achilles sat on his bed thinking, as Briseis head was on Achilles lap.  
  
The sunlight slowly came up and it was a new day, a new day to have everything changed around.

* * *

Weee chapter 8 up and finished. Please review. Makes the author move around and type!  
  
Angelic-Yuki 


	9. What had she got herself into?

Disclaimer: Troy story never belonged to me so off it belonged to Homer and the people that made the movie X3  
  
"Our Love"  
  
Chapter nine: What had she got herself into?

* * *

That night they were still together, but unlike the nights before, Briseis didn't feel as safe in Achilles arms because of the anger that he had showed her that day. Her neck was still a little red but it wasn't because of that. It was because Achilles hurt her unlike the many times he had saved her. That night they didn't sleep, Achilles sat on his bed thinking, as Briseis head was on Achilles lap.  
  
The sunlight slowly came up and it was a new day, a new day to have everything changed around.

* * *

As the sunlight began shining Achilles got out of bed that laid Briseis who finally fell asleep. He got up and slowly put on his armor, Achilles was about to walk out of the tent when Briseis cried out:  
  
"Achilles, please don't do this" Briseis cried. Waking up from the noise of Achilles' armor. Achilles walked over to Briseis, gave her a kiss and walked out the tent, Leaving Briseis.  
  
What had she got herself into?  
  
Briseis fell off the bed and into the small corner were Achilles and Briseis first meet and begin weeping, knowing that Hector will not live.....  
  
Achilles got to the gates of Troy, looked at the walls in front of him and began screaming  
  
"Hector!" Achilles screamed loudly,  
  
the royal family heard, Hector heard. It was to be the start of the finish of Troy.  
  
"Hector!" Achilles screamed again.  
  
As a warrior he would kill Hector,  
  
"Hector!" Achilles still screamed.  
  
But the only thing that he thought of was of Briseis, for they were cousins too.  
  
"Hector!"  
  
But he was going to kill him, looking up he saw what looked like a women in white, crying with a baby. Could that be Hectors family?  
  
The gates slowly opened and the two were face to face, now was the fight, the greatest fight was about to start. Briseis crying knowing that Hector or Achilles would die, and that nothing could stop the fight. So all she did was pray to Apollo hoping that he would help and save them both. But Achilles' had angered Apollo and Briseis was not longer the once virgin priestess, so the gods wouldn't help too.

* * *

YAY! 32 reviews happy happy happy! Ya everyone has been asking Hector not to die... but but I don't wanna kill him too. . I know, I liked Hector too... but i have too sorry   
  
Hugs and kisses to everyone that reviews!  
  
Angelic-Yuki 


	10. Living

Disclaimer: Troy story never belonged to me so off it belonged to Homer and the people that made the movie X3  
  
"Our Love"  
  
Chapter ten: living

* * *

But he was going to kill him, looking up he saw what looked like a women in white, crying with a baby. Could that be Hectors family?  
  
The gates slowly opened and the two were face to face, now was the fight, the greatest fight was about to start. Briseis crying knowing that Hector or Achilles would die, and that nothing could stop the fight. So all she did was pray to Apollo hoping that he would help and save them both. But Achilles' had angered Apollo and Briseis was not longer the once virgin priestess, so the gods wouldn't help too......

* * *

Later that night Achilles came back to the tent, wordless. Once Briseis saw him, she started crying, her lover had killed her dear cousin Hector. Achilles walked over to her, and bent down, putting his hand to her cheek, but Briseis moved her face away.  
  
"Achilles, don't, for you have killed my cousin. Only because he killed yours" Briseis hissed, looking away. Achilles got up angered.  
  
"Do not blame me for you do not really know if your cousin is dead of not" Achilles hissed at Briseis. Briseis looked at him. What did he mean? Did he let Hector live? Or was he playing around with her feelings?  
  
"what do you mean?" Briseis asked not taking her eyes' of his. Achilles looked at her and got up and walked to the door and whispered:  
  
"come in" Achilles moved to the side and a man walked in with a robe on, he took it off and there, in front of Briseis was Hector, living.  
  
"Hector?" Briseis slowly got up and looked at her cousin, was this true are was she dreaming?  
  
"Briseis!" Hector walked over to Briseis and gave her a hug. "everyone thought you had died, that day" Hector cried as he hugged Briseis. She didn't believe it; she thought that she would never see Hector again. Achilles walked up to Briseis and Hector. Briseis looked at Achilles and kissed him.  
  
"thank you Achilles" Briseis whispered giving him a hug. Achilles hugged her back. Knowing that in his heart he did the right thing letting him live. But knowing that Hector wouldn't let Briseis stay any longer. Hector looked at the two knowing there was something. Achilles let go.  
  
"I'm going out, talk as long as you want I'll be back soon" Achilles said as he looked at them then turning he walked out the tent to Patroclus body.

* * *

I didn't kill him. Went against my plan.  
  
Thanks for reviews. 38 reviews I can't believe it!! thanks again   
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Angelic-Yuki 


	11. caring

Disclaimer: Troy story never belonged to me so off it belonged to Homer and the people that made the movie X3  
  
"Our Love"  
  
Chapter eleven: caring.

* * *

"thank you Achilles" Briseis whispered giving him a hug. Achilles hugged her back. Knowing that in his heart he did the right thing letting him live. But knowing that Hector wouldn't let Briseis stay any longer. Hector looked at the two knowing there was something. Achilles let go.  
  
"I'm going out, talk as long as you want I'll be back soon" Achilles said as he looked at them then turning he walked out the tent to Patroclus body  
  
Achilles walked slowly in the sand to Patroclus body. He walked next to it and sat down.

* * *

Hector sat down next to Briseis, and put his hand onto Briseis shoulders.  
  
"Briseis, dear cousin, tell me know is there anything between you and Achilles?" Hector asked looking at her. Briseis looked back.  
  
"Hector, I can no longer be the priestess to the great Apollo" Briseis sighed, looking down.  
  
"why?..did he rape you?" Hector gasped getting up to find a knife. Briseis got up and sat him back down.  
  
"No! Hector I love him." Briseis looked down. She had given her life to Achilles and she didn't regret it.  
  
"But, he's fighting against Troy." Hector wanted Briseis to rethink about the man she loved.  
  
"I don't care if he burns down all of Troy, for I will love him, and be with him. Even after I die." Briseis looked into her cousin's eyes.  
  
"Briseis how can you love a man like that?" Hector asked.  
  
"because he has a heart, you didn't die in his hands today. That shows he has a heart" Briseis said, very sure of herself.  
  
"I was very close to being killed in his hands, but you saved me." Hector whispered. Briseis looked up.  
  
"what do you mean?"

* * *

Achilles looked at the body. And took off the seashell necklace.  
  
"your right, but I love Briseis. I'm very sure of it" Achilles whispered and thought back to what had happened earlier today...

* * *

Hector and Achilles eye to eye. Both had swords in their hands.  
  
"if any of us was to die today, give them 12 days. Okay?" Hector asked Achilles. But Achilles didn't seem to hear.  
  
"Hector, you'll die today, in my hands." Achilles hissed. Hector knowing he was going to die.  
  
They took out their swords and began fighting. They were matching, both swords hitting at the same time. But then Hector asked something.  
  
"tell me, have you seen a girl, brown haired girl, priestess to the god Apollo. She is a dear cousin to me, please I want to know what happened to her." Hector asked looking worried as he put the sword right in time Achilles sword almost hit him. Achilles froze.  
  
"Briseis" Achilles whispered, moving back.  
  
"you know her?" Hector asked taking down his sword. Achilles moved to the cart (.." I dunno what it is called) thingy and got on.  
  
"come" Achilles said getting on and turning to Hector, he got on as told and they went off.

* * *

45 reviews woah! Thank you everyone so much. I dunno if I would be still writing this if it wasn't for the great reviews. Yup still a lot of chapters too go. Don't give up on me k? I should finish by chapter 20 hope so. Thanks again and keep on reviewing  
  
Angelic-Yuki 


	12. Really

Disclaimer: Troy story never belonged to me so off it belonged to Homer and the people that made the movie X3  
  
"Our Love"  
  
chapter twelve: Really

* * *

"you know her?" Hector asked taking down his sword. Achilles moved to the chariot and got on.  
  
"come" Achilles said getting on and turning to Hector, he got on as told and they went off.

* * *

Briseis looked up. Achilles didn't kill Hector because of her. she didn't believe it and didn't want too.  
  
"Briseis, I have a feeling he loves you but I can't let you stay with him anymore. Please come back to Troy with me." Hector asked. He was worried about her cousin who was like a younger sister to him. Briseis turned around and couldn't look at Hector she knew she had too leave, it was for the best for both of the them. But thinking about it was a great pain for her.  
  
"Hector, I don't want to" Briseis gasped.  
  
"but you must! Don't you see? Everyone's worried about you" Hector sighed, knowing that Paris and Helen were very upset on losing Briseis as well as his' wife too.  
  
"I know that Hector. But don't you see? I love him with all my heart"  
  
Hector sighed and got up and walked out, Briseis was about to speak again but he had walked out before she could.

* * *

Achilles got up slowly and put the seashell necklace away, he couldn't look at the body and it was about the time to burn the body. Achilles sighed and set the body on fire.  
  
"sorry, dear cousin." Achilles looked down. Hector walked up behind him and looked at Achilles. 'could this be the man that almost killed me?' Hector thought to himself. Achilles turned around and saw Hector looking at the burning body.  
  
"you killed him.." Achilles whispered as he looked at Hector. Hector looked down, for he did kill Achilles cousin.  
  
"I sorry, I thought he was you" Hector whispered as Achilles started walking back to the tent, he couldn't look at the burning body anymore.  
  
"I didn't kill you only because of Briseis.." Achilles said not really listening to Hector. Hector looked up.  
  
"yes, I want to know do you love my cousin? Because if you only used her. I wi- Hector was cut off by Achilles who without thought answered Hector.  
  
"I love Briseis, you need not be worried about that. I would never use her." Achilles said without thought, he didn't see Briseis, who was hiding in the dark, she walked out and faced him.  
  
"really?" Briseis asked blushing, as she walked up to Achilles. Both Achilles and Hector looked at Briseis. Achilles stepped up and took her small hands into his bigger hands.  
  
"really" Achilles whispered. Briseis looked into his eyes. 'he's different from all the men' she thought. Hector looked at the two and sighed happily.

* * *

YAY!! 54 reviews! dance thank you thank you thank you thank you =D Keep on reviewing people!! Who knows maybe I'll get a 100 =D  
  
Angelic-Yuki 


	13. Leaving

Disclaimer: Troy story never belonged to me so off it belonged to Homer and the people that made the movie X3  
  
"Our Love"  
  
chapter thirteen: leaving

* * *

"really?" Briseis asked blushing, as she walked up to Achilles. Both Achilles and Hector looked at Briseis. Achilles stepped up and took her small hands into his bigger hands.  
  
"really" Achilles whispered. Briseis looked into his eyes. 'he's different from all the men' she thought. Hector looked at the two and sighed happily.

* * *

It was really a great fairytale for them at the time. Finding true love in a war that would never seem to end....Hector couldn't help but want to help the star-crossed lovers out.  
  
"Briseis I'm guessing your going to stay with Achilles" Hector sighed looking down. Briseis looked at Hector. Should she leave? And be with her family once again? Or be with the one that she loves and loves her back?  
  
"no she'll be going back to Troy with you" Achilles said looking at Hector then back to Briseis. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave.  
  
"but..Achilles" Briseis whispered still very unsure. But was very sure she didn't want to leave.  
  
"no, Briseis its better if you go back" Achilles let go of Briseis and took out the seashell necklace and put it in Briseis hands. "take it" he whispered putting the necklace in her hands. He didn't want to let go.  
  
"Achilles" Briseis took the necklace but wouldn't let go of Achilles hands. Hector looked on, knowing the pain that Briseis had.  
  
"go, before anyone sees" Achilles let go of Briseis hands and put it on her face. "go" he whispered let go, and giving her a kiss. He pushed her away. Back to the place she belonged from the start.

* * *

63 reviews! sorry I didn't update for so long. First I had exams and finals then I started watching Korean dramas. if anyone wants to watch one. Winter Love Song is a good and sad one. I watched the ending before the start and knowing what happens I still felt ever sad. So yup. Good drama. . Going to get this story finished in time I hope.   
  
thanks again and keep on reviewing!  
  
Angelic-Yuki 


	14. Home Again

Disclaimer: Troy story never belonged to me so off it belonged to Homer and the people that made the movie X3  
  
"Our Love"  
  
Chapter fourteen: home again.

* * *

"go, before anyone sees" Achilles let go of Briseis hands and put it on her face. "go" he whispered let go, and giving her a kiss. He pushed her away. Back to the place she belonged from the start.

* * *

Briseis and Hector ran as fast as they could go. Briseis looking back whenever she could, but still her legs moved her away from Achilles. They finally got back to Troy and many in joy that the two cousins lived. Everyone thought the two had died. Briseis looked down feeling sad and sick. She fainted there and then.  
  
"Briseis..Briseis are you okay?" Helen asked as Briseis slowly woke and got up. Briseis looked around, it was her room.  
  
"I'm feeling a little sick but I'm fine Helen, thank you" Briseis smiled at Helen.  
  
"well I'll leave you now." Helen smiled back and walked out the door. Briseis got out and looked out the window, she looked out of Troy and tried too look for the tents and ships of Greeks, but nothing. She saw nothing. Briseis sat down and looked out sadly wishing to be back with Achilles.  
  
The next morning Briseis was still sitting at the side of the window trying too look out but still nothing. Then the door slowly opened.  
  
"Briseis are you up?" the voice asked. The person at the door body was covered from the door.  
  
"yes I'm up Andromache" Briseis sighed getting up with much pain in her stomach but she nodded it off.  
  
"well come and take a bath and change Briseis its almost noon" Andromache said sweetly.  
  
"ok" Briseis walked over to Andromache and walked out her room.

* * *

Achilles looked out the hills and sand and saw a small wall.. that small wall was the one thing that stopped Achilles from running to Briseis and taking her back to Greece. That one wall. He hissed and turned and saw Eudorus looking at him.  
  
"Achilles, did you hear of the horse?" Eudorus asked Achilles as they walked back to his tent. Achilles stopped and looked at Eudorus.  
  
"what horse?" Achilles asked worried.  
  
"the great wooden horse they are building to get into Troy" Eudorus sighed. Achilles started walking again..  
  
"how long will it take to finish?" Achilles asked.  
  
"in about 12 days" Eudorus said and Achilles stopped walking and looked back at the wall that stopped him.

* * *

"Briseis, Hector welcome home" Priam, king of Troy smiled and said with great joy. Everyone around cheered and clapped joyously.  
  
"how are you? Are you okay?" Priam later asked, as people around were dancing and talking with joy because of the return of the two cousins.  
  
"I'm fine uncle" Briseis smiled trying not to make her uncle worried for right then Briseis was feeling sick and didn't want to eat. But still did and now she was feeling sick and wanted all the food out of her stomach.  
  
"that's good Briseis, now have some fun for it must have been a hard time there" Priam patted her back and walked away. Briseis sighed and put her hand on the seashell necklace, the necklace that Achilles gave too her. but she didn't know at the time Achilles gave more then a necklace to her.  
  
"I wish it was all that good" Briseis whispered.  
  
"Briseis you look pale" Paris said worried walking up to her with his wife by his side. Briseis smiled again and nodded her head.  
  
"I'm only a little tired Paris, that all" Briseis looked at the couple. Sadly she and Achilles couldn't walk out together like that.  
  
"I'm going to kill the Greece for hurting my dearest cousin" Paris hissed and Briseis looked up. Her face even more pale then fainted there.

* * *

67 reviews thank you everyone so much yup Briseis faints a lot here. But I have a reason for that wink I hope this chapter is longer. Making up for the short chapter yesterday.  
  
Thanks again and keep on reviewing!  
  
Angelic-Yuki 


	15. Blue Skies

Chapter fifteen: Blue Skies

* * *

"I'm going to kill the Greece for hurting my dearest cousin" Paris hissed and Briseis looked up. Her face even more pale then fainted there.

* * *

The next day Briseis felt better but spent most of her days looking out of Troy's walls to the oceans were Achilles was. Everyone was worried about her. But still she listened to everyone and did what they told her to do. Why did she feel so lost? Even if she was back in the place she belonged? It still didn't feel right.  
  
"Briseis do you want to take a walk out to the city?" Andromache asked she walked into Briseis room. Andromache knew there was something wrong, Briseis was almost lifeless and not like her old self, she was once the joy to Troy, dancing around the halls, singing and talking. But after she came back to Troy from the Greeks she was no longer that joy.  
  
Briseis nodded and got up slowly. They walked down to the streets and everyone was around selling and buying things. Briseis looked down as she walked and Andromache took a hold of her arms.  
  
"Briseis? Are you well? You seem so out of sprits after you came back from them. Did something happen?" Andromache asked as they sat down. Briseis looked at Andromache.  
  
"Nothing happened cousin, they didn't hurt me" Briseis sighed looking up to the blue sky. Andromache didn't believe her. for there was a look in Briseis eyes, her eyes were wanting eyes, eyes that was in love.  
  
"Your in love" Andromache said with smile. Her cousin would never love person that fast. 'It must be true' Andromache thought.  
  
"What make you say that Andromache?" Briseis asked looking at her. 'Did Hector tell? He told me he would tell no one' she thought worried that Hector that told everyone or someone found out. But she wanted to tell Andromache. She was sure that Andromache would know what to say.  
  
"Because there is a look on your face" Andromache explained too Briseis.  
  
"I guess..you would have found out from Hector if I didn't say anything." Briseis sighed, looked at Andromache, looked around too see if anyone was around told her about Achilles and everything he did for her"  
  
"I see now, that's why Achilles didn't kill Hector" Andromache whispered. "I guess I should be thanking you for saving his life" Andromache smiled.  
  
"no...you should thank Achilles for he is the one that didn't kill Hector" Briseis said with a smile. They laughed and got up and walked back.  
  
Paris ran up to them as they walked back. Briseis looked at Paris then at Helen who slowly walked behind him.  
  
"Briseis are you feeling better?" Paris asked worried about her, Briseis knew he worried about her but him saying that he would kill Achilles didn't make her feel any better.  
  
"yes, cousin way better thank you for asking" Briseis smiled then looked at Helen who was now next to Paris.  
  
"that's good. Oh I have the greatest news!" Paris said with a smile. "Helen is with child!" he laughed taking Helen's waist. "I'm going to be a father!"  
  
"That's wonderful Paris! Did you tell you father and Hector?" Andromache asked smiling. Briseis looked at Helen then to her stomach. Why did she like crying? There was something wrong.

* * *

73 reviews!!! I never thought that so many people would review this story!!! Thank you all so much! And too Donna Lynn and cassie89 all I have to say is : maybe! :]  
  
Reviewing make a author write more chapter!  
  
Angelic-Yuki 


	16. Missing him dearly

Chapter sixteen: missing him dearly

* * *

"That's wonderful Paris! Did you tell you father and Hector?" Andromache asked smiling. Briseis looked at Helen then to her stomach. Why did she like crying? There was something wrong.

* * *

It had been five days and their was no sign of the Greeks, everyone was relieved that they lived and their was a great feasting for the great Apollo that night, to thank him for keeping Briseis and Hector safe, for keeping Troy safe and most of all the child that Helen was having.  
  
Paris took Helen into his arms and gave her a hug then kissed her belly. "Helen, thank you for the gift" he whispered feeling ready for a child as ever. Helen smiled. For she knew this was the only thing that the Troy's were happy about after she came.  
  
"Don't you wish you have a love like that?" a man whispered into Briseis ear as she sat on a chair looking at the couple. Briseis looked to her side and saw Aeneas. Aeneas, a noble was a friend of Paris. He had always wanted to marry Briseis so he could be a part of the royal family. But then Briseis became a priestess, he was going to give up then she was kidnapped and later returned. He thought it was the best time as any to get Briseis to be is wife and make him rich.  
  
"Aeneas don't scare me like that" Briseis said trying to move away from his question for she didn't want answer.  
  
"my dearest Briseis I do not wish to scare you I hope you know that" he said as he put his hand to her shoulders and put his lip closer to her ears and whispered to Briseis "Do you know that if you would be my wife, I would love you like Paris loves the great Helen of Troy"  
  
Briseis eyes widened she looked at Aeneas. "I'm sorry but I could never love you as Helen of Troy loves Paris" she said before getting up to leave. But Aeneas took a hold of her arm.  
  
"sweet Briseis don't think I will give up that easy" he said and kissed her hand before he let go. Briseis was shocked and ran off.  
  
Briseis ran up to her room and fell in front of the window. She still tried to look for the tents and of all Achilles'. How much she missed him, how much she wanted him to make love to her, how much she wanted to be in his arms safe from everyone. Briseis couldn't take anymore of it. she put her head to her arms and cried.  
  
The next day Hector came to her room and sat next to her. Briseis looked next to her and saw her cousin who was there when she wanted to tell her problems too. Her trusted cousin who wouldn't tell his wife about Briseis' problems unless she wanted them to be told.  
  
"Briseis, you miss Achilles don't you?" Hector asked putting his arms around Briseis shoulders. She was freezing cold.  
  
"yes, I do! Hector I know its wrong but I truly love him, and I want to be with him" Briseis sighed as she looked down feeling bad for feeling that way.  
  
"Briseis, you know that missing him will not bring him right? I think its best too be joyous, for I do not think Achilles would like to know that his dear Briseis was sad." Hector said looking at Briseis.  
  
"your right cousin..i'll try to be happy" Briseis said with a smile.  
  
"good. Briseis I don't want to make you worry but has Aeneas spoken to you about marriage?" Hector asked Briseis. He knew of Aeneas plans and didn't want Briseis to marry him but it was up to his father about Briseis and whom she marries.  
  
"yes, he said that he wanted to make me his wife. But please cousin. Don't make me marry him, I do not love him and I know he wants nothing to do with me but gold" Briseis said worried that he had made plans for her to marry Aeneas.  
  
"do not worry, Briseis for he has asked me to let him marry you but I told him it was up to you and he would have to ask my father about it." Hector said but added something. "Try not to be alone with him. I don't trust that man"  
  
Briseis nodded and Hector walked out. She couldn't help but feel better about what he said and still worry about Aeneas for he still thought Briseis was a virgin and once he made love to her, she would have to marry him even if she didn't want too.

* * *

77 reviews good good =D please keep the reviews up!!! Nothing to say about this chapter well only that Aeneas is a made up character =X kk's I leave this chapter!  
  
Reviews please!  
  
Angelic-Yuki 


	17. No Point

Chapter seventeen: No Point

* * *

Briseis nodded and Hector walked out. She couldn't help but feel better about what he said and still worry about Aeneas for he still thought Briseis was a virgin and once he made love to her, she would have to marry him even if she didn't want too.

* * *

Briseis went on to live her life and thought nothing about Achilles.. or she tried not too at less, it was seven days ago when she left Achilles and tried her best not to think about her. for the past seven days she would feel sick at the weirdest times and eat the weirdest things but she nodded it off.

* * *

As for Achilles he was living.. painfully. He wouldn't speak to anyone for days and when he did he was yelling madly. He missed his cousin but Achilles knew that he couldn't live without Briseis. All he did was sit on the floor and think about what had happened, drinking wine. But truly he hoped she was okay and was safe.

* * *

But Briseis wasn't that safe as the two wished. For the city wanted the princess to marry as well as for her family even Briseis knew of their wishes and didn't want to let them down....  
  
Briseis walked down the quiet hallways too see Paris and Helen and see how she was doing but she was worried, Briseis keep on looking around she had a feeling someone was following her so doing what any person would do. She started walking faster, but someone grabbed her by her by the waist and covered her month. Briseis was scared for her life and didn't know what to do she couldn't scream so she kicked him and bit him. The person slapped her on the head and carried her away.

* * *

Achilles had a great pang of worry as he looked out into starry sky. But he didn't know why... there was something wrong. But even if someone he loved was getting hurt. Achilles knew that he could do nothing about it.

* * *

Briseis eyes opened to see a different room, one that she had never been in, but she was sure she it was still in the castle but wasn't sure where. She looked around and saw Aeneas and gasped. He turned and looked at Briseis and smiled a dark smile. Briseis was afraid and she knew why. But he couldn't... Hector was right she shouldn't be alone with Aeneas so Briseis got up fast and was about to run out when Aeneas grabbed her arms and kissed her. Briseis eyes wide and shocked he let go and she slapped him and tried to run.. but the doors were locked, Briseis looked at Aeneas.  
  
"no point in running now dear Briseis. If you will not have me, I will have to take you" Aeneas hissed at Briseis and took her arm and pushed her to the bed.  
  
"your mine now...no one can stop me" he said with a smile and Briseis knew that she was never his and would never be.

* * *

79 reviews!! Hoping to get 80 but oh well :] still happy! Yup... the plot thickens. I really hope people are still enjoying this fanfiction. It they are not say something k?  
  
Thank you!

Angelic-Yuki


	18. Saved?

Chapter Eighteen:

* * *

"your mine now...no one can stop me" he said with a smile and Briseis knew that she was never his and would never be.

* * *

Aeneas body was now on top of Briseis, she tried pushing him off but it didn't work. Aeneas laughed and put dress up and started kissing her. Briseis tried to move away but couldn't. so she gave a loud scream.. a very loud scream. With Briseis luck the window was near the ground and also that Hector and Paris as walking under the window then they heard a scream and a voice hissing at it telling the person not to scream.  
  
"What was that?" Hector asked looking at Paris unsure of the scream. But he knew that he had heard the scream somewhere before but didn't know were.  
  
"Maybe its too lovers, but it doesn't seem like they are happy" Paris said looking up maybe seeing the two.  
  
"Let go of me, Aeneas!" the voice screamed. Hector looked at Paris and Paris looked at Hector. It was Briseis!  
  
They started running to Aeneas room, but the door was locked. Hector and Paris trying kicking to door down. There were still screams of Briseis and hisses of Aeneas to try and get to stop screaming.  
  
"I don't think Achilles will be happy if he finds out what's happening to Briseis." Hector hissed and look around to try and find a way in. Paris looked at his brother. 'What did Achilles have to do with Briseis? Unless....' Paris eyes widened at the thought of Achilles and Briseis.  
  
"Aeneas, open the door" Hector banged on the door; in hopes that maybe Aeneas was as stupid as he acted and he would open the door.  
  
"okay, prince Hector." Aeneas opened the door and there was Briseis in bed crying her eyes out almost nude but still had her under dress on. Paris ran to Briseis who hugged him and then fainted as all the energy from screaming and trying to move Aeneas away. Hector didn't say anything only helped Paris with Briseis.  
  
Aeneas smiled, 'they would have to believe Briseis wasn't a virgin; no man would take a women who had been used before. So Briseis is useless to them now. They would have to let me marry her." he thought with much happiness knowing that he would be a part of the royal family.

* * *

very very bad chapter I know. I would write better but atlas writers block... thank you all for the wonderful reviews! thank you again very much everyone! 


	19. about Briseis

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: about Briseis..

* * *

Hector and Paris left Briseis in the care of Andromache as they ran to their father in hopes that he had not already promised Briseis to Aeneas.  
  
"Father!" Paris gasped as he stopped running, as for Hector, who was deep in thought about Briseis, and Aeneas had almost crashed into king Priam, who thankfully moved to the side in time not to get hurt.  
  
"Hector, Paris why are you running in the middle of the night. Shouldn't you two be back in your rooms with your wife?" Priam asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Father! Have you talked to Aeneas?" Hector asked Priam with the greatest tone of worry that even Priam saw it. Paris looked down and didn't say anything.  
  
"He did, it's about Briseis and him. Because it seems that they had made love and Briseis is no longer of a virgin and it seems that she let him so I think it is a good thing that Briseis is to marry Aeneas" Priam smiled thinking that Aeneas was a great match for Briseis. Paris and Hector looked at their father with disbelieve.  
  
"But father Briseis was no longer a virgin." Hector gasped and he added without real thought. "I promised her to Achilles" Hector gasped, both Priam and Paris looked at him in shock at what Hector said. Paris didn't know what to say as the same went for Priam.  
  
"Hector, why?" Priam asked worried for Briseis, as she was a daughter to him. Paris looked down and didn't say a word.  
  
"Because, Briseis loves Achilles and Achilles loves Briseis back. I know that for sure and have seen it in their eyes." Hector said looking down, feeling bad for lying to both of them but it had to be, for he wasn't going to let Briseis marry someone like Aeneas.  
  
"but its Achilles, for all we know he could use Briseis and kill her at anytime he pleases." Paris hissed at his brother. Hector looked down.  
  
"he's better then Aeneas that's for sure. At less Achilles didn't try to rape Briseis." Hector sighed.  
  
"but we can not let Briseis marry someone like Achilles, Aeneas doesn't know of him and everyone by the next day would know that Briseis is no longer a virgin. They may not have known about Achilles but they would find out Aeneas." Priam sighed.  
  
"Aeneas raped Briseis, father can you not see that?" Paris asked trying not to say anything about Achilles.  
  
"I would like to think about this later, go back to your wife's and we well talk about this in the morning" Priam sighed patted their backs and walked to his room.

* * *

yay I have a new way for people who want to know when I'm going to update and what stories that I'm coming up with. I was very bored today and thought of this: (the link is in my profile!) knowing me I'll stop using it in a couple of months .." anyways 95 reviews!!! I'm very shocked that this story has so many reviews!  
  
THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. With Child!

Chapter Twenty: With Child?!

* * *

It would seem that everything was all lost of what both Briseis and Achilles had together. The next day Priam told all of Troy that Briseis would be married on the 12th day she came back. Briseis had not known about it until later in the day when Hector came to say sorry.  
  
Briseis didn't do anything about it. that same night as the day Priam told the people of Troy that Briseis was to be married, they had a great feast in Briseis name. Sadly Briseis didn't want anything to do with it and after all this time of being home Briseis still felt sick and wanted to eat the weirdest things but she didn't say anything to anyone.  
  
"Briseis you look pale, are you feeling well?" Helen walking up to Briseis and put her hand onto Briseis face.  
  
"I'm okay Helen, but you're with child! You should be resting!" Briseis gasped and told her.  
  
"no I'm fine I feel like eating that's all!" Helen laughed; Briseis smiled then thought of something that she wanted to ask Helen.  
  
"Helen, how is it like to be with child?" Briseis asked out of the blue. Helen looked at Briseis then smiled warmly.  
  
"well you'll get weaker all the time and at times may faint as well your get picky when eating and would lose it at times" Helen smiled at Briseis. Briseis face seemed to get even paler then Helen saw how she acted to what she had said.  
  
"your not with child are you?!" Helens whispered, shocked. Briseis looked down.  
  
"I never really thought I would be until I asked you" Briseis looked down sadly.  
  
"come we must speak to Hector and Andromache about this. But we better not say anything to my husband for the time being" Helen whispered looking around and took Briseis arm and walked her to Hector and Andromache.  
  
"What do you mean with child?!" Hector hissed and Andromache slapped his arm.  
  
"Hector! Not so loud! We are not even sure! It is what Briseis thinks!" Helen hissed at Hector as Andromache looked around to see if anyone was around. Briseis was standing there thinking.  
  
"but first, Briseis we need to make sure and you mustn't let anyone know about it okay?" Andromache taking Briseis arm and sighed.

* * *

woah 100 reviews!!! i never thought this story would get so many reviews!**THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!!!!** =D keep on reviewing!  
  
I'm going to try and finish this story before I leave for 6 weeks so with luck I can. But I don't see it right now because I have a lot to do.  
  
Hugs everyone!  
  
Angelic-Yuki 


	21. given up?

* * *

Chapter twenty-one: given up?

* * *

As Hector, Andromache, Briseis and Helen were softly talking about the fact the Briseis maybe with child, worried them a great lot for if Briseis was with child then what would Aeneas say? He could destroy Briseis and never let her marry or after they marry he could make her kill the child or after the child was born he could kill it.  
  
"I can not marry him" Briseis gasped putting her hand to her stomach, she couldn't kill Achilles child even if the gods told her to kill it.  
  
"you shouldn't be marrying Achilles" Hector sighed, he sat down and looked very upset. "if I tried harder to get father not to get you married off to Aeneas..." he sighed.  
  
"Hector, please cousin it was my own doing, I should have listened to you and not have been alone." Briseis sighed, but they all knew that Briseis wasn't a virgin and it wasn't Aeneas doing it was Achilles.  
  
"you could leave Troy and go back to Achilles. I do not think they would leave that fast" Helen said looking down and feeling her stomach feeling great pain that all this had happened because of her.  
  
"you are right she can do that... do you want to Briseis. Hector could take you back in the night." Andromache asked Briseis in a low whisper.  
  
"no I will not run, I can not run." Briseis whispered, worried that Achilles wouldn't want her back.  
  
"okay then.. but it is up to you and if you marry Aeneas, there is no hope that you will be with Achilles" Hector whispered and walked outside for some air and Andromache bowed and walked to him.  
  
"Husband, do you think that if Briseis could would she leave and go to Greece with Achilles?" Andromache asked as Hector put his arm around her waist.  
  
"I saw them, dearest I think she would. But right now she is afraid of what may happen. But Aeneas would one day find out. Knowing him he will rid the child once he gets his chance." Hector whispered. Andromache looked at Hector shocked.  
  
"Why?" she asked looking at Hector fearing for Briseis life as well as the child's.  
  
"because, if people find out Briseis is with child before they get married, then Briseis can say that she doesn't want to marry him and break it off, and that would take away his chance to be in the royal family as well have gold" Hector sighed taking his wife in for a hug.  
  
"Briseis, dearest how are you?" Aeneas walked up to Briseis about to give her a kiss but Briseis moved away, so he kissed the wall. Aeneas laughed it off. "are you still mad sweetness?" Aeneas asked taking Briseis hair.  
  
"firstly, Aeneas don't call me that. Second I wasn't a virgin when you tried to rape me!" Briseis yelled pushing him away. Aeneas laughed and took her arm.  
  
"but that's not going to stop me from marrying you dearest" Aeneas hissed and let Briseis go.  
  
"I maybe marrying but it doesn't mean that you will have anything out of it" Briseis whispered and walked off.

* * *

103 reviews wow I don't know what to say. Really I want to thank everyone and give them hugs =D I'm going to be trying to update everyday and finish this story before I leave and forget about it and this story gets covered up in dust. Keep on reviewing couple of chapters more to go!  
  
Angelic-Yuki 


	22. Bad Mood

Chapter Twenty-Two: bad mood

* * *

Briseis was upset and everything in Troy knew it. it was rare that the last time anyone had seen Briseis in that bad of a mood was when Briseis' was ten and Paris was bullying her. which ended with Paris crying and Hector not knowing what to do.  
  
Anyways it would seem that by this time that everyone would know about the child inside Briseis, but no one knew. They were to busy planning out the wedding that was to be held to care about the bride. Well not her cousins, they watched her day and night making sure nothing when wrong.  
  
Days and nights passed without much thought to Briseis for she was busing worrying about the child, the wedding and Achilles and what would he say.

* * *

Achilles looked at the wooden horse and walked to solders.  
  
"sir here is the plan" the main solder told Achilles as they walked around the horse.  
  
"it is said that the princess of Troy, Briseis is to be married tomorrow at noon that's when we bring in the horse" the solder told him. Achilles froze, 'Briseis, getting married..how could she?' Achilles thought angered at the Briseis in the arm of man not him.  
  
"when do we attack?" Achilles hissed angered, his face had kill written on it and he felt like killing all right.  
  
"when the princess is to be married. Attack them first then the city." The solder said. Achilles looked him and thought of something.  
  
"leave the royal family to me, the solders can attack the city. And only the city not the family get me?" Achilles barked out.  
  
"yes sir."

* * *

and finally Achilles comes back to the story sorry about the long wait. Anyways about two more chapter then I'm finished! Everyone thankful? Well I'm thinking about writing a Hector and Andromache one after this. Which I have up in about 7 weeks. Yup must finish this story first!  
  
Angelic-Yuki 


	23. The Great Gift

Chapter twenty-Three: The great wooden gift

* * *

Night fell over the city and everyone was dancing and talking around, Briseis was sitting with Andromache and Helen and they whispered as Hector, Paris and Aeneas talked. But Hector from time to time looked at Briseis to make sure that she was safe.  
  
"Briseis, are you sure that you don't want to leave?" Helen asked. "we can leave now if you want to, you can go find Achilles" Helen whispered. Andromache nodded going with Helen's plan but Briseis knew that running away would lead to heartbreak and pain. So she wouldn't leave. Then a man ran into the hall.  
  
"Prince Hector! Prince Hector!" the man yelled out of air. Everyone turned and looked at him.  
  
"a gift, a gift from the Greeks!" he cried. Hector put his hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"come, take me to this gift." Hector said walking to the hall but Andromache looked worried.  
  
"dear wife, do not worry for I will come back" Hector said with a smile. Andromache sat down with Briseis and Helen.  
  
"Do not worry Andromache, your husband will be fine" Helen said with a weak smile.  
  
A little time later Hector came back in and walked to Priam then walked to the three.  
  
"husband, what is this gift?" Andromache asked looking at him. Hector sat down.  
  
"it's a great horse, the priest said that it was a gift and if would bring luck to Troy, sure it will! I do not believe in that great of a thing would bring luck" Hector hissed and Briseis looked out the window. There it was, the great wooden horse looking at Briseis. She felt weak like something in there was looking at her. Briseis looked away and looked back at Hector nodding the feeling off.  
  
"Briseis, you better get some sleep for tomorrow will be a long day." Helen said walking Briseis out but not before Aeneas stopped them.  
  
"dearest Briseis, I have not seen you all day. Will you not at least give a kiss good night?" Aeneas asked with a sly smile. Everyone heard him and clapped and cheered. "kiss him, kiss him" Briseis gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out. Leaving the claps and cheers.  
  
"kiss him..what do they take me for?" Briseis hissed as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Briseis don't let Aeneas get to you for you know that is what he wishes" Helen said as they walked down the quiet halls and stopped in front of Briseis' door.  
  
"are you going to be fine alone?" Helen asked worried about her. Briseis nodded and opened the door.  
  
"I will be Helen thank you" Briseis said with a smile.  
  
"Ok then good night Briseis" Helen smiled.  
  
"Good night Helen" and Briseis closed the door and ran to the window and still the horse looked at her. There was a longing look to it. And for a second Briseis thought it moved. Briseis thought to herself that she had a little too much wine, and sat in front of the window and screamed long and hard. Briseis gave in started crying.

* * *

Achilles looked out the little hole of a part of the horse and saw a woman that looked very much like Briseis. Then he looked again. For it was Briseis. But he was to far and couldn't see her face. He sighed and keep on looking sadly the woman sat down and a second later he heard a small scream. He was sure then it was Briseis.

* * *

the night passed by fast and before she knew it, Helen and Andromache was knocking on the door. Briseis got up and looked at the wooden horse one last time and walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"good morning cousin" they weakly said.  
  
"good morning Andromache, Helen" Briseis too without a smile. They walked into her room and the servants laid out a white dress.  
  
"I should not be wearing that dress" Briseis sighed putting her hand onto the dress it was light and beautiful.  
  
"well, Briseis you are" Helen said trying her best to make things lighter.  
  
"come put it on" Andromache and Helen helped her change. Then Briseis looked out the window once again and saw people eating, talking and dancing around the horse joyously.  
  
"I would love to be care free now" Briseis whispered looking at them as Helen and Andromache combed her hair.  
  
"are you going to be wearing the same necklace?" Andromache asked looking at it. "its really beautiful" Andromache looked at the seashell necklace.

"yes isn't? Achilles gave it to me" Briseis whispered putting her hand onto her neck and looked at the horse. There was something in side that horse was pulling Briseis to it.  
  
about an hour later they were finished and they covered Briseis head with a veil.  
  
"Briseis..." Andromache and Helen looked at her as she walked out the door to a waiting Hector and Paris.  
  
The time was now and it was Briseis time as she thought to move on, but couldn't help but worry about the child inside her. Helen and Andromache looked at their husbands with a sad face. They slowly moved down the hall to Aeneas, and the finish of Troy.

* * *

longer chapter. Next chapter should be the last chapter if not the second last. Not going to say anymore then is. Happy ending or not? Only my editor and me knows. Oh and thank you all for the reviews! I never had so many reviews for one story! Thanks again!  
  
Angelic-Yuki 


	24. The StarCrossed Lover

Chapter Twenty-four: the star crossed lovers  
  
Briseis was worried... and afraid, mostly for what was inside of her. she slowly..very, very slowly walked the down and to the great temple of Apollo were everyone was waiting for her, Hectors hand on Briseis tighten as did Briseis hand. She gasped and walked very, very slowly to Aeneas.  
  
They finally walked up to the temple of Apollo and Briseis felt Hectors hand tighten as he looked at Aeneas. Hector sighed and Briseis looked at hector worried. Paris (who was walking beside Briseis) whispered to her.  
  
"maybe we should walk faster." Paris whispered into Briseis' ear. He was right, it would take forever to get to Aeneas. Briseis sighed sadly and walked a little faster not as fast as Paris would want but faster.  
  
"ah the bride finally" the priest joked. Briseis looked like she wanted to kick him. But she didn't all she did was look down and sigh.  
  
"today I'm here to marry Briseis Princess of Troy and Aeneas duke of Troy. If anyone wants to say something, Please say it now or forever hold your peace." The priest gasped out. Briseis looked at the people all around and mostly to her cousin but Priam was holding down Hectors hand.  
  
"well then no one has anything to say. Aeneas please take Briseis hand" the priest said looking at the two, and it seemed that Briseis was trying to buy time and hide her hands. But then the doors opened and a man didn't move and looked at the couple. (think Lord Of the Ring when Aragorn opens the door.)  
  
Briseis looked and it was Achilles. She fell to the floor and began thanking the gods. Aeneas grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. Everyone was shocked as for Achilles mad as ever.  
  
"tell me! Why is he here?!" Aeneas hissed at Briseis and she looked at Achilles, she had tears rimmed around her eyes. Briseis pushed him away.  
  
"you will let go of her before I cut your head off" Achilles said running to Aeneas grabbing out his sword. Aeneas let go of Briseis' hair and grabbed his sword out. No one saw that Paris was gone.  
  
"come I do not care who you are. I will kill you like every man I have fought with" Aeneas said with pride. But he didn't seem to know that the man he was about to fight was Achilles.  
  
"Achilles" Briseis whispered. Everyone was afraid and ran all but her cousins and king Priam. They were standing and watching.  
  
"Briseis.. why?" Achilles asked very upset, Briseis fell to the floor.  
  
"I had too" Briseis whispered.  
  
Aeneas and Achilles began fighting... well it wasn't much of a fight, for about a couple of minutes after the two began fighting. Achilles' sword was in Aeneas stomach. Everyone was shocked and didn't know what to say. Achilles helped Briseis.  
  
"Prince Hector I will get as many people as you can and run for Troy is going to fall." Achilles told them. Hector, Andromache and Helen ran to help out the falling city.  
  
"Achilles" Briseis whispered putting her hand on to his face. Achilles grabbed her and hugged her.  
  
"I never thought I will see you again" Achilles whispered into her ear. Briseis started crying.  
  
"me too, Achilles I love you. I don't care what anyone says I love you and I'm having your child" Briseis whispered putting her hands onto Achilles face. Achilles froze. Did she say his child?  
  
"what do you mean?" Achilles not believing what he heard ask. Briseis kissed him and said it again "I'm having your child" she smiled and put his hand onto her stomach.  
  
"Briseis that's great!" Achilles kissed her over and over again. "I love you Briseis, I love you so much" He whispered. Briseis smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I'm going to marry you Briseis and you shall come back to Greece with me" he said taking her hands and she got up. But then something stopped her.  
  
"Paris..." she whispered looking at the door where Paris had a bow and a couple of arrows.  
  
"let go of her hand Achilles" Paris hissed annoyed that Briseis would go with the man that killed her people.  
  
"Paris please stop you don't understand. I love him" Briseis gasped, she was worried about what Paris was going to do. It so likes him to act with out thinking but was he really planning to kill Achilles?  
  
"Briseis don't your not going to Greece your coming with us" Paris said taking the bow and arrow and aiming it Achilles' heel and he shot. Briseis gasped and when down with Achilles, who was in great pain.  
  
"Achilles" she took his hand. "are you okay. Paris stop, please, Don't kill him!" Briseis cried out. But it was hopeless he shot again this time into Achilles chest. "Briseis, leave please! Its not safe" Achilles whispered taking Briseis hand and kissed it. Briseis had great pain in her. she keep on nodding her head.  
  
"no... no Achilles' I'm not going to leave you again" Briseis whispered not leaving her place. Paris stopped and looked at the two. He didn't believe it. Paris took one more arrow and shot it again.  
  
"NO! Stop it! please Paris!!" Briseis screamed as Achilles grew weaker and tried to push Briseis away.  
  
"Briseis run, before they find you. Have the child and one day we will be together" Achilles pushed Briseis and Paris ran over to her.  
  
He took her arm and tried to make her run but she wouldn't move.  
  
"Achilles" Briseis whispered.  
  
"Briseis leave" Achilles whispered. Paris led her out of the temple and Achilles watching the one that he had truly had loved leave him. Then after Briseis was pushed out into the doors Achilles fell.  
  
The story doesn't end here for Briseis still had her part to tell.  
  
It was about 9 months later and Briseis was about to give birth to her and Achilles' child. But at the same time Briseis fell ill. May people say that she should give up the child but Briseis was not going to give up the only thing that she had to Achilles.  
  
But sadly after Briseis gave birth to a little boy she died. The child was given to Hector and Andromache and they later named the little boy 'Achilles' after his father.  
  
Briseis and Achilles where finally together again, after all that time fighting to be together. They were and happy.  
  
This ends the story of Briseis and Achilles, the star-crossed lovers.  
  
finished this story finally. It was really hard to write this chapter. But did and happy. no reviews last chapter. I hope everyone like this story. As I'm happy with this story. Thank you everyone for keeping up with story and I hope everyone enjoyed it.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
Angelic-Yuki 


End file.
